Half of Your Life
by mirror-sound27
Summary: That day, you made me realize how my life is no longer worth living. "You've left me now.. what do you want me to do with my life?" "Hey Shintaro-kun.. if ever I died, I want you to.." ShintaroxAyano. Mild other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Half of Your Life**

_**A/N:**__ Forgive me! I just. Agh. I love Kagerou Project so much I just had to make this fic! I don't even know if I'll have the time to update my stories. But this just had to be done. ShinAya! Wooooh! xD_

_Anyways, this story will contain many feels, you've been warned. :D_

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Project is owned by Shizen no Teki-P, Jin-sama! ^_^v

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Heat glares hit me who was walking outside the summery day of August 15th. I wore a black hood jacket over a black shirt and usual black pants. Ene was on my phone, and I wore my headset to hear her. She was blabbering things here and there, but I didn't bother listening. Another woman occupied my thoughts that I'd barely pay attention to her.

_She's gone. No matter how much I rethink, no matter how much I would like to view all of this as an illusion.._

_..she's not here. She left this world. Without even telling me, she.._

Thinking of that word makes me want to go out of my mind. Especially when I have to connect it to her name.

_Tateyama Ayano. She died._

_Can't we bring dead people back here? Can't we rewind time so that we could change their fate of dying?_

I started crossing the street. I'm getting dizzy because of the heat.

_Why did it have to be her? All she did was to smile at people she liked very much, all she did was to brighten the world with happiness.._

A speeding car is coming towards me. I blankly looked at it, as it came closer to me. I could hear Ene's voice growing louder.

_If I can't bring her back here.. I could just go follow her to where she is now, right?_

I wore a blank smirk one last time, before I felt the collision hit me.

_**"MASTER!"**_

Everything went black.

_I'm coming to you, Ayano._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, this would only be a short multi-chapter story. Here's a mini teaser! Gonna follow this with Chapter 1 soon. Reviews welcomed! The story might be different in what you think it is though, so Author-san would like to see what your reactions would be. :)_

_This story would be, as much as possible, all in Shintaro Kisaragi's point of view. You'll know why soon. :D_

_Oh, last note; though it is ShinAya, this will have other pairings too. Author-san ships a lot of KagePro Characters. xD_

_That's it for the AN! Author-san is having too much screen time. Hope you'll enjoy this! Much love from Author-san~ :3_


	2. Chapter 1: The word to describe her

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 1 up! I know, it's kinda discouraging to read since it was, like, only a 400+ word prologue. I'm gonna make it up to you with this chapter! This had me eyebags, so I hope you'd like it!_

**Disclaimer:** Shizen no Teki-P owns Kagerou Project. Nuff said.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The word to describe her.**

* * *

It was the end of the classes. We were dismissed, but I can't go home yet since the teacher called me to their office. Something about not paying attention to class, she said.

I stood up to go to the office, in hopes to get everything done and finally be able to go home.

"Shintaro-kun! Let's go home together! I'm gonna wait for you!"

Ah, there she goes again. With her usual smiles, she declares that to me.

The girl was Ayano Tateyama. A persistent girl who would always smile at me even if I never smiled back.

I shrugged it off, she didn't really mind if I didn't reply. I just continued walking my way to the office. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the teacher's desk.

I didn't pay attention to all the talk, and I was practically waiting for her to stop talking. And when she did, I just bowed in apology. That, at least, would make her stop.

I excused myself once she was done, and went back to the classroom for my things.

I'm not even surprised to find a smiling Ayano sitting on her seat, which was beside mine.

I grabbed my things and started to walk away, but I felt her following me.

I continued walking outside, but I was getting bothered with her following me.

I gave her a questioning look. She smiled at me and said, "Don't mind me."

"Just go off somewhere else.", I said and started leaving her.

"Hey! Don't leave me!", she said and grabbed my hand.

"Shut up! I'm going!", and like that, I ignored her again.

She made my chest grow uncomfortable. It's somewhat.. warm.

I walked away to escape the girl who made me feel like this.

"Shintaro-kun! Take care!", she called out one last time.

Oh yeah, it was natural that she'd do that even if I ignored her.

* * *

The next days came quick. She always insisted in coming home with me, I got tired shooing her away and pretty much got used to her coming with me.

This day, our test results were to be given. Our teacher called us one by one, giving our exam papers. Of course, the faces of my classmates ranged from gleeful ones to depressed ones.

"Shintaro Kisaragi.", my teacher called.

I took my paper and didn't even glance at the red-inked score. I didn't pay it any mind and went to sit on my seat. I folded it and put it on my pocket.

"Ehehe, I'm such a stupid girl, getting this low on the exam.", I hear a faint laughing voice beside me. I looked at her paper to see what she got. 45 points. I looked at her who was smiling while scratching the back of her head.

Very typical of her. She shooed her problems away with just that smile.

She took a seat and took out scissors. What was she gonna do?

She cut her test paper into a perfect square and started folding it. After some folds, folds, and more folds..

She made a paper crane out of her test paper. Noticing I was watching her, she smiled at me, again.

"Doing this makes me feel better.", she says.

I just blinked, and turned my gaze back to the teacher.

* * *

It was lunch period, and I decided to stay on the rooftop, which was always empty. I bought soda from the vending machine before I went here.

I realized I haven't looked at my exam paper. Now's a good time.

I sat down and took it out from my pocket and unfolded it. A red-inked 100 welcomed my eyes.

This again, huh. I knew it.

And even though this score is high, it doesn't make me at least happy.

"Shintaro-kun! So this is where you were?", the sudden appearance of the girl placed shock on my usually empty expression.

She went towards my direction and sat beside me. She had two melon breads and a chocolate drink. She offered me a melon bread. "Want one?"

"No thanks.", I declined.

"But Shintaro-kun, you should eat more. You're so thin. Come on, take it.", she insisted. If I decline her even more, this will just get longer and I'd have to give up in the end. So to save some time, I placed down my test paper and soda and took the melon bread from her. She smiled when I took her melon bread.

I started eating the bread she offered. She curiously grabbed my test paper and looked at it. "Wow, you're amazing Shintaro-kun!", she said in amazement.

"It's nothing special.", I said.

"Eh? How can you say that? This is something rare! Well, for me at least.", she said and giggled.

"It doesn't make me happy."

"Then you have to turn it into something that does.", she says with yet another smile.

She placed down her still unopened bag of melon bread beside her chocolate drink and started tearing part of the paper.

"Hey, what are you doing?", I asked. She responded with a smile and continued folding my paper into something I saw a while ago.

_A paper crane._

"Here.", she held out the paper crane and I took it with my hand which held a soda a while ago.

"How does this make me happy?", I asked.

"It might not make you happy, but at least it made other people happy, right? And making other people happy.. isn't that a perfect reason to be happy yourself?"

I looked at her in.. I don't even know what to feel. She was so right. I didn't even notice it, but I felt happy whenever my mom smiled upon seeing my test results. And now, Ayano was happy to see my exam, and it made her happier when she enjoyed turning it into a paper crane for me.

A tiny bit, yes, a tiny bit of a smile went its way on my lips.

"Maybe it is.", I said and returned to eating the melon bread before she starts teasing me about smiling. Her smile grew because of my response.

"It is!", she said and proceeded to opening her bag of melon bread and ate it.

If there was one word to describe her, Ayano Tateyama would definitely represent _happiness_.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Chapter 1 done! So, the prologue was just a teaser, but it will be a part of something important in the story line. And this is where the story really begins. Screw me for being such a crazy author. xD_

_Huzzah! I hope you enjoyed this update. Reviews appreciated! Oh, and I'd like to thank those favorites I got. It made me very happy. :D_

_Mugi-pyon! I remember you and your review too! Hiii! *waves* xD Umm, regarding your question, this is somewhat related to the canon one, but with a little more twist. And romance! :3_

_Enough from me. See you the next time I update! I have like, two more stories and I have only a few days left before vacation ends. xD_

_Much love from Author-san! :D_


	3. Chapter 2: Red is the color of a hero

_**A/N:**__ Author-san is back with a chapter! Yaay! xD  
So, Author-san might update weekly. It's either a Saturday or Sunday. Author-san is a busy student, afterall. :D  
And because Author-san listened to her Kagerou Project playlist again, this update has been made. xD  
Enjoy the update! :D_

**Disclaimer:** KagePro owned by Jin-sensei~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red is the color of a hero**

* * *

Days pass ever since our little conversation in the rooftop, and today we're on the same situation again as that day. Our math exam results were given by our teacher.

He gave them out at the end of the period, and as soon as I got my paper I went out to my usual paradise, the rooftop.

Though now, I'm being followed by none other than Ayano.

I sat on my usual place, and she sat beside me.

"Why are you following me?"

"I like it here, Shintaro-kun. Besides, I got a low score again. Ehehe.", she said, scratching the back of her head again.

I looked at the paper she was holding. It was a 56 this time, huh?

She smiled, regaining her composure, and started folding her test paper into yet another paper crane.

Almost surprisingly, I asked Ayano a question.

"Why do you fold it into paper cranes? There are many others, why paper cranes?"

"Nee, Shintaro-kun. Do you know that legend about the Thousand Paper Cranes? They say if you fold a thousand, you could make a wish."

"You're wishing for something?"

"Yes. Happiness.", she said and smiled. Warm feeling in the heart alert.

I told you, she was a deity of happiness.

I handed her my paper. She looked at me as if asking why I gave it to her.

"A thousand is too many for you. I'm giving you my exams for your wish."

"Shintaro-kun.. do you wish for happiness too?"

"Who knows? I might or might not."

She just smiled and started folding my never improving 100 exam scores into a paper crane.

"I'm sure even Shintaro-kun wishes for happiness.", she said happily.

Maybe I do. But if I'd wish for someone's happiness to be granted..

_I'd like hers to be granted more than anyone._

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Ayano have always stuck around me. It really makes me wonder, why does she follow me?

Today is PE class. I was wearing my red jersey jacket over a plain white shirt and black PE shorts.

I'm not really a physically blessed guy, being called thin by Ayano just a few weeks ago. That's why the teacher doesn't scold me when I don't play after the warm up. He reconsidered since I have very good grades.

I was sitting on the side while my classmates were playing. I salute you all for having such high energies.

After a few moments of staring at emptiness, I notice Ayano come closer.

"Shintaro-kun! Why don't you play?", she asks, breathing hard because of her running.

"I don't have the energy required to play. I'm good.", I say as an excuse. She better know not to insist again.

"You should definitely play next time.", Ayano said and smiled. She ran back to our classmates to join them again.

She should definitely make it a point to understand that Shintaro Kisaragi and sports aren't a good combination.

* * *

After classes were over, we all started to fix our things to leave. I didn't bother changing my clothes, and just wore my pants over the shorts.

And again, Ayano approached me.

"Shintaro-kun! Let's go home together!", she said with her unfailing smile.

I just grunted at her and started walking towards the classroom door to leave. I know she was behind me, following me again.

We walked at silence first. Not until Ayano started a conversation.

"Hey, Shintaro-kun.. that jersey looks good on you.", she began. I got surprised at her remark. Now, that was random. She suddenly praises what I wear now?

I looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm not kidding, Shintaro-kun. Red looks good on you.", she defended.

"And how do you say that? What reason?", I ask.

She giggled. "You know, we have three small siblings at home. Father adopted them."

I gave her a questioning look. "You see, the three of them have red eyes. They called themselves monsters because of that."

I don't get where she's going with this, but I let her continue. "But you know, red isn't a bad color at all. I've always told them, that red is the color of a hero."

A hero? "How does that answer my question?"

"Because I believe Shintaro-kun is a hero. And red suits him best.", she said and smiles. Here's the warm feeling again.

"How is someone as dull as me a hero?"

"Just because. You're a hero in your own way, Shintaro-kun."

Feeling I wouldn't get any clearer answers from her, I shrugged. "Whatever you say."

I'm not the only one suited for red. The girl's muffler proves it all.

If there's a person to be called a hero, she's a better fit than me. I just know it.

She just basically saved me from a very dull life, didn't she?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This story has short updates. But don't worry, I'll try to make it longer. Since this student life is literally gonna kill me soon. xD_

_The story is just beginning. Next chapter, it might be something we're familiar of. :D_

_Hope you like my update! Reviews much appreciated. Much love from Author-san! :D_


	4. Chapter 3: Yuukei Yesterday

_**A/N:**__ Hello minna! :D  
Oohh, thank you thank you for your reviews! They cheered me up so much at the time I felt down. Author-san loves you so much! :D  
Here's an update for you! :3  
Oh, and about the school name, I pretty much made it up. Less confusion, my dearests. xD_

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project owned by Shizen no Teki-P slash Jin-sama.

* * *

_"The only true happiness comes from squandering ourselves for a purpose."_

_**- John Mason Brown**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Yuukei Yesterday**

* * *

"Shintaro-kun!", the lady of happiness named Ayano called me again. I was climbing my way upstairs towards the rooftop, and she rushed to follow behind me.

"What is it now, Tateyama-san?", I asked.

"It's Ayano. You're being too formal.", she complained. We already reached the rooftop, and I sat on my original spot. Of course, she followed suit.

"Okay, Ayano-san.", I said, trying to at least answer her request without being too informal. It's too awkward calling her on first name basis, I don't even know if we're friends.

"Shintaro-kun.", she warned. "Call me Ayano."

I gulped. No easy way out of this, huh? I looked at the opposite direction, and I feel a bit of heat warming my cheeks.

"A.. Ayano. What is it?", I stuttered. Now, that is very manly of you, Kisaragi. Very. You could shoot me for being sarcastic, too.

"Nee, Shintaro-kun. We're friends, aren't we?", she said. I looked back at her, my sight greeted by her smiles once again.

I looked down to avoid her face. She's been giving me this feeling more often, and I suspect it had something to do with her smiles. "Whatever you want to call it. Friends, classmates, anything. Your choice."

She held my hand. "Then Shintaro-kun, let's be best friends!"

I was startled by her actions, making me look back at her smiling face. I can sense a bit of pink staining my cheeks. I quickly withdrew my hand. "A-alright already."

She giggled. Then she began talking again. "Hey Shintaro-kun, could you come with me to a school festival in another school?"

School festival? "What for? And why me?"

"My father is a teacher at that school, and he wanted me to go there and see it. It won't be fun without someone, so I wanted to take you along since we're best friends and there's no one else I could go with."

"Is there really no one who could go with you? Our classmates?"

"You're the only one I could ask you. My friends in our class can't go. Please, Shintaro-kun!", she bowed.

And now I can't turn her down. "Fine. I get it. I'll go with you."

"Really? Thank you, Shintaro-kun!", she said with another smile.

"It's not like I have anything good to do. When is it anyways?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Saturday, huh. I suppose it's fine, since there are half day classes."

"We'll have fun there for sure!", she exclaimed. She seems very excited about this.

Fun? I've never thought of experiencing such a thing. Could she make me, the everything-is-boring Kisaragi Shintaro, have fun in the school festival?

Well, she is an unpredictable girl. Who knows?

* * *

Saturday came. Our classes already ended.

Oh, this is the day I was supposed to go with Ayano to the school festival. So I expect by now..

"Shintaro-kun! Let's go!", she said, pulling my hand. Hey, she's unfair. She's grabbing my hand too much, and whenever she does the same warm feeling comes. Oh, and see. I was right, she was about to call me by the time I expected it to happen.

"Alright already. Just calm down.", I said and she just grinned. I picked up my bag and we left the classroom.

We took the bus to the school of the said festival, which was Akahiro Gakuen. The bus luckily had two seats vacant remaining, and we sat beside each other.

The bus trip was rather quiet, not until an old couple rode on the bus. It was my pure instinct to let them sit on my seat since they're old. I thought I was the only one, but I forgot that Ayano was a good little kid as well. We stood up at the same time, and let the couple sit at our former seats. We held at the steel bars above us to support us while standing in the moving bus.

"My, thank you dears. Are you a couple?", the old woman asked. Ayano blushed and my eyes widened at the woman's question. I know pink is staining my cheeks as well.

"W-were not! She's a class-", I paused for a split second and thought of what Ayano might feel if I addressed her as a classmate. "I mean my best friend."

"Oh, best friends? They say the best relationships come from being best friends.", the old woman said. I bowed down in embarrassment and the old woman laughed. "Just kidding. You're still young, a lot will still come for you. Always be good, okay?"

"Yes, thank you.", we both said. Ayano looked at me as if I've done a very big favor for her. She's beside me grinning like an idiot.

We came to our stop, and we left the bus. We were now a few steps away from Akahiro Gakuen.

"Hey, Ayano.. why are you grinning like that?", I asked. It's been bothering me for a while, she just looked so happy.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just never expected you to really call me your bestfriend. It made me really happy, I was thinking you'd call me a classmate."

So she really did mind. "Alright already. It's nothing. I just..", I paused, thinking of an excuse. "..didn't want to be rude."

She smiled. "Thank you, Shintaro-kun. Let's go?", she said. I gave a light nod and we started walking towards the school.

* * *

"Shintaro-kun! Let's go try that!", she said as she pointed at a picture booth. We've been into food stalls and exhibits, and this is what she decides to do.

"Hey, I'm no good with pictures.", I said. I don't even smile, I'll just ruin her picture.

"I'm not taking no as an answer, Shintaro-kun. We have to have a commemoration photo for this day! Since you're my bestfriend.", she said while grinning.

I sighed. "Whatever you want."

And with that statement, she pulled my hand and led us to the picture booth.

"Welcome to our booth! You may enter the room on the left if you want to choose costumes, and when you're done you could go to the room on the right.", the girl who was by the entrance welcomed.

"Shintaro-kun! They have costumes! Let's look!", she eagerly said. Oh no, I'm not going to get into some costume.

We went inside the left room to check out the costumes.

"Wow! There are a lot here!", she said, excitedly looking at the costumes.

"Hey, Ayano, isn't that muffler much of a costume already? Like some superhero, right?", I asked. She paused for a second to think, putting up her finger to the bottom of her mouth, and then looked as if she had a good idea.

"I know! I have an idea!", she said and she started searching through the costumes. Now what did she think of, now?

After some minutes, I got surprised by something she put around my neck.

"Wha-", I paused when I realized. The thing around my neck was a red muffler. So this was what she was looking for?

"I knew it suits you, too! Now we match!", she said, smiling brightly.

I fought back a blush. "Hey, seriously.. what would you do if we get mistaken as a couple again?"

"It's okay! Shintaro-kun really looks great in red! Let's go!", she said and pulled me with her outside the costume room without hesitation.

"We're ready!", Ayano said to the girl.

"Alright, please enter the next room.", the girl replied with a smile. Ayano pulled me to the right room. Hey, this girl's been pulling me here and there nonstop. I have feet, for goodness sake.

We entered the room to find a machine we usually find at picture booths. The one where you take a photo with it and it produces the photos on the spot.

"Shintaro-kun, smile, okay?", she said. Now this is trouble. I'm no good with smiling.

We got into position so that both of us were seen in the camera, and Ayano was about to push the button to take the photo.

"I'll push the button now, okay?", she said. She pushed it and..

_3.. 2.. 1.. click!_

Two copies of the photos came out of the machine. There was Ayano, grinning and putting up a peace sign. While me, I barely smiled, it was a face looking indifferent. The peace sign I had was only half way, with the upper half of my two fingers curled down.

"Aww, Shintaro-kun. You didn't smile!", she complained. "But, thank you for this."

I gave a 'hn' and we went out of the photo room. We returned the red muffler I wore and I paid for the photos. We had this deal of whoever loses the rock-paper-scissors game we had upon entering would be the one to pay. And I was too unlucky to actually lose to Ayano.

"Thank you for coming! Enjoy the school festival!", the girl said as we left.

* * *

After eating in different stalls, Ayano decided that we should play.

"Hey, Ayano, what was your father's class' booth?", I asked. Well, it was because of her father that she decided to go here.

"Oh! That reminds me! Let's go there!", she said.

I followed her towards a booth with a name called "Headphone Actor".

"Welcome! Would you like to try our shooting game? You'll be playing against someone.", the guy by the door said. He was smiling, like he was so excited that someone came over.

"Shintaro-kun! Do you like to try?", Ayano asked. I nodded at her. If I said no, she'd probably push it until I agree.

"Thank you! Please enter.", the guy said. He opened the door and entered the room with us.

There was a pigtailed girl waiting for us. At the first look, I felt as if she'd be someone very stubborn. I have this want to troll this kid.

"Takane-chan! He's going to be your oponent! Do your best!", the guy with us said.

"Of course, Haruka.", the girl called Takane said. "Welcome. I'll be the one you're competing with. This shooting game runs on a point system, where the player who gathers most points within a minute will win a prize."

"What prize?", Ayano asked.

Takane's expression turned nervous. "Umm.. that's a secret!"

I feel as if they don't have anything prepared as a prize. Normally, you would put the information about the prize outside. But seeing Takane nervous.. I'm sure they don't have anything prepared.

"Oooh, interesting! I'm curious, Shintaro-kun!", Ayano said.

"I don't really want the prize.", I could see Takane's face brighten. "Instead, the winner gets to have the privilege to give any order to the loser."

"Don't underestimate me. It's a deal.", Takane said.

"Are you sure it's okay, Shintaro-kun?", Ayano asked.

"I'll tell you about it later.", I said. She didn't ask and just nodded. Maybe she realized that it was the first time that I had something I wanted to say to her.

"You could choose which difficulty you want. What difficulty level would you choose?", Takane asked.

"Normal.", I answered.

"You can do it, Shintaro-kun!", Ayano said and tapped my shoulder.

Hm, I might as well put some effort in this, huh?

I sat on the seat for the player, with Takane beside me. I grabbed the controller and with a deep breath, I started pressing buttons.

* * *

After an intense fight and pressing of the buttons, the results are..

"No way.. I lost?", Takane mumbled.

I won it. By 50 points.

"You were great, Shintaro-kun!", Ayano said. "I didn't know you were good at that!"

I felt a warm feeling again. "It was nothing."

Takane went out of the room and pulled Haruka. "Haruka! I'm sorry, I lost.."

"It's okay, but.. Eh?! You lost?", Haruka asked. Takane slowly nodded.

She pointed at me. "That guy-"

"Kisaragi Shintaro.", I supplied.

"-told me that instead of a prize, he wanted the winner to have the loser do an order.", Takane explained.

"Really?", Haruka looked at me. "You're great! To actually beat Takane in that game!"

"No, it's nothing great, really.", I said.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe I lost to that guy!", Takane complained.

"Now, now Takane. We don't always win.", Haruka said. "What would you like the loser to do? I'll do it in place of Takane."

Takane blushed. Oh, so that's how it is. "Don't mind it, H-haruka! I'll do it! I lost, anyways, so.."

"Are you a couple?", Ayano bluntly asked.

"A-ayano!", I said in surprise.

I saw Takane turn red, and Haruka was blushing very lightly and smiling. "No we're not! W-we just happened to be classmates i-in a special class where the two of us are the o-only students!", Takane said quickly.

"I'm sorry about that! The two of you just looked cute, I just asked.", Ayano said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Enomoto Takane.", Takane introduced herself.

"My name is Kokonose Haruka.", Haruka followed suit.

"I'm Tateyama Ayano, and he's Kisaragi Shintaro. Nice to meet you two.", Ayano said with a smile. Takane's eyes widened.

"Wait, Tateyama? So she's Tateyama-sensei's daughter?", Takane just asked.

Haruka laughed. "Oh, really? I'm sorry, I really didn't notice when I was at sensei's house."

"Seriously, Haruka..", Takane facepalmed. Haruka just let out a small laugh.

"Well anyways, what would you want us to do?", Takane asked.

"I wanted Enomoto-san to be the one to do this. I want you.. to call me Master.", I said with a smirk. Yes, that's my inner devils acting up. I just had to tease this girl.

"What?! No way I would! Kisaragi, you-", Takane complained until Haruka put a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down and had a scowl on her face.

"I'll definitely beat you someday, Kisaragi!", Takane exclaimed.

"It's getting late. Let's go, Ayano?", I asked. She nodded and waved at them.

"We had fun! Thank you! And nice to meet you, friends!", Ayano said with a grin.

The pair's eyes widened a bit in hearing Ayano's friendship declaration and smiled. "Thank you for coming! We're very happy to meet you!"

"Let's go, Shintaro-kun.", Ayano said and we went outside.

* * *

It was almost sunset, and we were walking our way home. The bus trip a while ago was quiet, and no one bothered to speak.

"They didn't have a prize.", I started.

"Huh?"

"That booth didn't have a prize. Enomoto-san became nervous when you asked her about the prize, and they didn't tell it before hand. Isn't that weird? That's why I asked them for something else."

"Shintaro-kun..", Ayano looks at me as if I said something weird. Wait, did I?

"What?", I asked. She then smiled.

"Shintaro-kun is a hero. See?"

I felt a tiny blush staining my cheeks. "I'm not. I just happened to notice."

"But still, you helped them."

I sighed. "Whatever you want to believe."

She smiled. "Look, the sunset is beautiful, right?"

I just looked towards the scenery in response.

"Hey Shintaro-kun.. did you have fun?", she asked. I looked at her, who was eagerly waiting for my response.

I was happy she called me a hero, and I got to tease the stubborn girl Takane, and I met a kind old couple. And the whole day, Ayano was the one with me.

Did I have fun? Did I really have fun?

I fought back a small smile as I thought back on what happened this day.

"Maybe I did.", I said, a small smile escaping my lips as I walked in front of her before she could notice.

She caught up to me and grinned. I know she noticed. "I'm glad you had fun! I did, too!"

_Yeah, since your happiness is too contagious that it was impossible for me not to have fun._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Longer that expected! Wew! xD  
You see, I had exams last week and I was drowning in ShinAya feels since I listen to KagePro when I study. And I kinda feel guilty for the follows this story receives since I have short chapters. I do hope you liked it! Take it as apology for my long absence. :D  
Oh, that quote came from the counselor's office. I felt like putting quotes about happiness in the chapter. I might put some on the next chapters. :)  
Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! See you on the next update! Much love from Author-san! :D  
_


End file.
